


Chapter 11

by PandaChamaLover



Series: First Meeting(bxb) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bonding, Gay, Knotting, M/M, Mates, My First Work in This Fandom, Self-Lubrication, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, bxb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaChamaLover/pseuds/PandaChamaLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Reinolds was anything but normal. He had nice parents that he thought accepted him for who he was. The pack on the other hand, tried anything to make home go crazy. He was insulted, teased and taunted everyday to remind him that he was a "fag" and that no one would want to be his mate. In the beginning, he believed them. But he learned along the way of life that not everyone is trying to help you and some people you should just trust with your whole self.                                                                                                   Blake Red on the other hand was the alpha. The alpha that was cruel heartless but never strived to find his mate. One of those reasons were that he was too busy. Another was because he was afraid. Afraid that his mate would reject him for who he was or say that they were in love with someone else. He, the mighty alpha, had a weakness that no one would know.<br/>--This is the summary of the story From the original story (mine :3) and thats all this is XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first..."steamy" scene, you could say >.> i've never written stuff like this so bear with me :)

"Okay. So i want you, my men, to FIND where Tyler is and bring him back. You will meet the right punishments if you fail to do this task. You have 3 hours, no more, no less."

As the Time flew by, Blake was panicking, worried that Tyler would be gravely hurt, or in danger. BUt in the back of his mind, he thought of the inevitable. What if someone had raped him while he was captured? Just thinking of the idea made him see red. He was shaking so hard at this point that he hadn't realized that his beta had called his name through the mind link.

"What? Did you find him? Is he hurt? Did you get the pack docto-"

"He is fine sir. There is one problem though. He seems to be very shaken up and will not respond. His mental stability is very unstable, and we are afraid he might have a panic attack."  
"Okay, I will head there now."

Blake got dressed, and went to his car and on the way, he had grabbed some food/things he might've needed. He already knew where the incident happened, as it was a very big incident in the were-community and the public community. He walked out of the car, and grabbed the things he had bought, including a blanket because it was hella cold tonight.


End file.
